Sweets! Oh Sweet Halloween Treats!
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Hermione was still angry with the last spider she'd met, she'd have never thought she'd, one day, be looked down at by a hairy thing gifted with eight legs.  One-shot


**This one-shot is about Hermione. It may be consider a cock and bull story, but please remember it was written for fun and only for fun.**

**I hope you'll enjoy your reading! (and I apologize for all the mistakes, English isn't my native language)**

**Elie**

* * *

><p><span>Sweets! Oh Sweet Halloween Treats!<span>

There she was, lost in a part of Hogwarts she had never heard about before. A part where the spiders were talking, where their webs were trying to catch you, where snakes were proposing you a cup of tea – cups of tea flying around them.

Hermione was lost in the craziest part of Hogwarts, or dreaming she was, yet the last thing she remembered before this place wasn't her bed but a huge door she shouldn't have opened. If only she'd been clever enough not to open it then she wouldn't be lost, alone, and seriously starting to think she'd gone mad.

"No thanks," she repeated for the umpteenth time to another polite snake.

Yes, polite. Contrary to the spiders, the snakes seemed very well educated, and nice. She was still angry with the last spider she'd met, she'd have never thought she'd, one day, be looked down at by a hairy thing gifted with eight legs.

That was ridiculously crazy, and unfortunately happening.

Hermione had to get out from here before she yielded and sat down with the snakes, a damned cup of tea in her hands.

"Watch where you walk you silly girl!"

Hermione jumped, apologetically bowing to a... to a... What was that thing? She watched it until it disappeared around a corner. Half a cat, half a snake, with big hairy legs – five! - and horns, Hermione tried her best but couldn't think about any creature which was supposed to look so... so weird.

"Another mystery of Hogwarts," she sighed while going to the opposite direction.

She'd rather not cross its path again. Hermione hated the unknown and couldn't hate it more than when she was surrounded by it.

"I think I've already seen that painting," she thought aloud while observing the picture of an old snake with a crown – no she wasn't imagining it, the snake did have a crown on the top of its head – and wide purple eyes.

"Sure you have," the crowned snake answered her.

She jumped back, releasing a high-pitched scream. The snake had talked! The snake had talked to her!

"Why do you look so surprised?"

Hermione pinched her forearm. It hurt. She wasn't dreaming. The snake had talked. Twice! She took a step backwards.

"What... who... what..." no coherent sentence would leave her mouth.

"You're not very polite, are you?"

The snake shook its head. Hermione's eyes grew wider. The snake looked so much like a human, acted like one, it greatly disturbed her.

"Can't you speak?"

She opened her mouth but no sound came from it.

"So you can't." The snake shook its head again. "I don't think you will last long."

"What?" Hermione finally exclaimed. "What do you mean? What does that mean?"

In spite of her questions the snake remained silent, its picture looking down at her, threateningly almost.

"It didn't have that expression before," she murmured and, after one last glance at the picture, quickly walked away.

She was certain the snake hadn't looked so dangerous when she'd first looked at it. Its expression had changed as if it'd judged her, as if she'd disappointed it. Had she disappointed the crowned snake?

"You have."

She jumped. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't seen the yellow snake coming closer to her.

"I have what?" she asked, too astonished to think about something cleverer to say.

"You have disappointed the king."

"The king?"

"The one you call the crowned-snake."

"So he is the king, wait a minute how do you know I call him that?"

"Isn't it true?"

Hermione frowned. "Sure it is, but-"

"Then this is how I know."

"But I-"

"Here you don't need to say anything."

"Perhaps but I-"

"You should leave."

She crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't like the way the little worm was talking to her.

"I want to leave," she strongly insisted on each word.

"You don't know how. You're stupid."

She clenched her fists, oblivious to the sweat running down her cheeks, and to the unusual rhythm of her heart.

"Show me the way then," she spat.

"Won't you take a cup of tea before?"

"I want to leave not to drink!" she exclaimed, furiously blinking.

It was strange, as if a grey veil was hindering her vision.

"Drink. You'll feel better after."

"But-"

"Drink," the snake ordered, its eyes suddenly turning red.

Hermione hesitated a little. She shouldn't accept anything from a creature she didn't know but, at the same time, she wanted to leave that place, and that might be the only solution...

"Very well then." She swiftly grabbed the cup of tea flowing near her hand, emptying it at once.

She coughed, the liquid was burning her throat. There had been no tea in this cup, no water, no coffee or any other drink she could think about. She'd drunk something unknown. She hated what was unknown.

Her knees suddenly failed her, making her collapse on the ground. How could she have been so stupid as to drink what a snake – a snake for Merlin's pants! - was proposing her!

"You know it was stupid."

She was gasping for air, not caring about the sly worm any more.

"Hermione."

She shook her head, tears were blinding her.

"Hermione!" She couldn't breath. She was going to die. "Hermione! Wake up! Hermione!"

The voice had changed. She didn't care. She was dying. She-

"Hermione! For Merlin's sake wake up!"

She suddenly opened her eyes to find herself laying next to Ginny at the Burrow.

"Hermione! You scared the hell out of me! You were right, I should have never given you the last Halloween sweets left, sweets do you no good, besides these were certainly outdated."

**The End**


End file.
